f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl Named Sue
A Girl Named Sue is the second episode of the second season of F Is for Family. It is the eighth episode, overall. Synopsis Tensions rise between Bill and Kevin, Frank blows his chance at getting his job back at Mohican, Maureen has her first Honeybee meeting and Sue applies to be a secretary at Plast-a-Ware. Plot Frank heads to his meeting with Pogo, feeling hopeful. He is informed however that he can't be re-hired because he was replaced by Roger Dunbarton's nephew, Scoop. Feeling hopeless, he goes out drinking with Rosie, who gives him the business card of a friend who runs a vending company. Meanwhile, Kevin attempts to talk to Claire again, who is no longer interested in him due to the events at the skating rink. She, Bolo and Lex tease him over his fear of drowning, and even Bill makes a quip at his expense as he walks by. Kevin retaliates by punching Bill in the stomach and throwing his hockey stick up a tree, which shocks Kevin's friends. After school, the two get into another fight over Bill taking one of Kevin's records, and Bill brings up catching him masturbating. The fight is quickly broken up by Sue who forces them to stay in their room and not speak. That night, still held up in their room, Bill tells Kevin his plan to get a paper route and help the family with money. Kevin counters that he will help with money by becoming a famous musician. While this is happening, Sue is dealing with an unreasonable customer, causing her to fantasize about domestic life. When Frank doesn't get his job, though, she decides to ask Vivian to recommend her as a secretary in Plast-a-Ware's head office, and winds up getting the position. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Vivian Saunders *Bob Pogo *Scoop Dunbarton *Tracy McGrath Minor Roles *Major *Colt Luger *Tommy Tahoe *Vic Reynolds *Cutie Pie *Goomer *Bolo *Lex *Claire *Julie *Carl *Red *Rosie Roosevelt *Ben *Gene *Dana *Che Guevara (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gertrude (Flashback) *James Garner (Imagination Sequence) *Ed Murtaugh (Pictured) Quotes Carl: 'Frank, it sucks what they did to you, but you're lucky you're out of here. This new boss Scoop is a walking clusterfuck! '''Red: '''Yeah, dude just ain't a half-brained asshole, he's dangerous. '''Frank: '''Guys, you don't have to badmouth the new boss just to make me feel better. I'm sure he's... '''Scoop: '(kicks out of the door) Hey! 'Frank: '(looks at him at his injured dent) 'Scoop: '''What are you "'FUCKERS" doin' "SITTIN' AROUND"?!?! GET BACK TO WORK!!! '(kicks the suitcase luggage from one of the suitcases) GAH! OH, GOD! (and hits one suitcase on the wall and looks at Frank and his friends) One of you frog parties fix this! '''TAKE SOME FUCKING INITIATIVE!!! '(Slams the door) 'Frank: '''That was Scoop? He... His... dent. '''Rosie: '''One night in St. Louis, he got drunk after throwing a no-hitter and got kicked in the head trying to carve his name into the back of a Clydesdale. '''Frank: '(gives his newspaper) You keep a clipping of it? '''Rosie: We don't. Scoop: 'Get your mitts off my me-paper! Frog fucker! (walks away and closes the door) GUAAAAH! '''Frank: '''Oh, for the love of Christ. Trivia *Frank gets fired and replaced by Dunbarton's nephew, Scoop. *Rosie's real name is Chauncey. Cultural References *'Title Reference: The hit song "A Boy named Sue" by Johnny Cash. *This episode uses the song "I Am Woman Hear Me Roar" by Helen Reddy. Continuity *After Pogo went through the ordeal Frank put him through in "O Holy Moly Night", and began a minor diet and exercise regime. *Maureen's eye is still broken after she got it punctured in "Heavy Sledding". *Maureen wants to work in the school computer club. She gets her wish in "Fight Night". *Kevin breaks Bill's Hockey Stick, thus leading him to get a Job as a Paperboy in "The Liar's Club". It should also be noted that Kevin also indirectly causes Bill to develop a new Rebellious Behavior and Hatred towards their Father. *Carl and Red finalize their script for Fuck School. *A memorial plaque for Ed Murtaugh, has now been hung on the wall, in memory of his death in "The Bleedin' in Sweden". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2